Sonic Wars episode III: Revenge of the EggSith
by Nick Dahdah
Summary: Just a little fantasy I've always had...Basically just translated Sonic chacters itno the setting and events of this movie.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Wars episode III: Revenge of the Egg-sith.

1

Two Jedi fighters cruised over a republic carrier, performing synchronized barrel rolls and moving in unison. They came to the tip of the cruiser, and dove into a raging battle.

The two flew across explosions and fighters attacking one another, crashing into ships and cluttering up their air-space.

One ship fired four missiles at them, which they swerved around and dodged, performing several spinning tricks and laser shots to destroy them, but one missile exploded, sending small buzz-droids all over one's fighter. The other managed to crush them with the wings of his fighter, allowing them to proceed safely.

Finally, their target was in sight: Metal Sonic's flag ship.

"Master, the ship is dead ahead. The one crawling with Vulture droids," Shadow said into his comm. unit.

"I see it, oh this is going to be easy," Sonic muttered to himself. "Oddball, form up behind us!"

"We're on it sir," A clone pilot replied, leading a large group against the attacking droid ships, straying them off course.

"Quick, hit the shield generators!"

"I'm on it, master," Shadow said as he fired several bolts at the power coupling on the side of the hangar, deactivating the force field, and activating the airlock blast doors. The two Jedi leaped out of their ships after they barely made it in, summer-salting in the air and igniting their lightsabers, cutting down the hostile droids immediately around them. When they were dead, Shadow led R2 over to the control console, where he picked the lock. They proceeded in, leaving R2 a comm. unit.

A door opened, and the robed figure of Metal Sonic walked in. He came to the organic slime that captained the ship, and asked him what had happened.

"Two Jedi have landed in the main hangar bay. We're tracking them now."

"Just as the count predicted!" He chuckled to himself, and then said calmly, "Kill them."

Sonic and Shadow were waiting on an elevator, when three destroyer droids rolled up. They got their lightsabers out just as they put up their shields, and reflected back several of their attacks. The elevator arrived, and Shadow slammed a piece of the roof down on them, killing them, as they were greeted by a group of battle droids.

"Drop your weapons. I said Drop 'em." They calmly cut them down.

R2 backed into a corner as two super battle droids walked into the hangar, and began messing with the Jedi fighters.

As the elevator was going up, it came to a sudden stop. "Did you hit the stop button?"

"No, did you?"

Sonic got on the comm.. "R2, R2 come in. We need you to activate elevator…22174. R2, R2 come in."

The voice on the comm. began resonating over the hangar, drawing the super battle droids' attention. R2 backed further into the corner, and stowed it in a small compartment. The droids went back to work.

"There's more than one way out of here." Shadow began cutting a hole in the roof.

"We don't need to get _out, _we need to get _moving._

"R2, R2 come in…"

R2 snuck over to control panel, and began working on it.

Shadow finished the hole, and jumped through. Sonic muttered to himself, "Always on the move."

Shadow looked around, but jumped as the elevator went flying down. He managed to grip onto the edge of a doorway, but looked up to see two battle droids pointing guns at him.

"R2, R we need to be going _up_ not _down._"

R2 played with the controls some more.

The elevator went in the right direction.

"Ah, much better."

Shadow looked at the two battle droids, but flipped back as the elevator came, destroying them and allowing him to land on it. He crawled into the hole, where his master almost cut him down.

"That little astro droid…"

"No loose wire jokes, he's trying."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah, but you were thinking it."

"Who are you? Sarah Kerrigan?

Finally, they came to where the chancellor was being held. They approached the fat man, and bowed to him.

"Chancellor Robotnik," They said in unison, and Sonic noted the lack of his trademark mustache.

"Bad things, Jedi, bad things. Count Espio!"

They turned around, and saw the chameleon, standing there, with his purple, crooked lightsaber drawn.

He approached them. "Your swords please. We wouldn't want to make a mess of things in front of the chancellor."

"You won't get away this time, Espio." They both fired up their lightsabers, (Sonic's blue and Shadow's red) and engaged him in battle, twirling him all around the room, and across the table and up the stairs and onto the platform. Espio held Shadow's lightsaber down, but lifted Sonic and threw him against a platform, and crushed it down on him with the force, rendering him useless.

He turned and looked at Shadow, grinning. Shadow brought the sword close to him, and flung it back, catching Espio off guard. He leaped onto him, striking again and again, leading him the stairs, and to the middle of the room.

Espio managed to catch Shadow in a sword lock, and muttered through gritted teeth, "I sense fear in you, boy. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use it!"

"I don't need it." Shadow repelled him back, and fought him all the way to the chancellor's chair, where he grabbed Espio's arm, and cut off his hands. His light saber went flying into the air, where Shadow caught it with his mechanical hand. Espio kneeled as Shadow put his head between both blades.

"Good Shadow, Good. Now kill him," the chancellor said. "Kill him now."

Shadow looked at the begging face. "I shouldn't…"

"Do it. **DO IT."**

Shadow crossed the blades, decapitating him

Shadow released the chancellor as Sole cut a hole through his platform. "You told you've done it before. With your dear Maria. And the sand people."

Shadow thought back, transfixed by that memory.

The Jedi gathered their robes, and headed out.

On the bridge Metal Sonic announced "Prepare for attack!" as a clone ship pulled up next to them. They began shooting at each other, the droid ship taking more damage.

The trio was at the door to the elevator, but couldn't get it working. Finally Shadow kicked it in, but soon the ship began to turn downward. They quickly hopped in, and ran down the length of the corridor.

"Quick, prep drag and stabilizers." Metal said.

"Stabilizers" a technician replied. "Magnetizing.

"Fire the emergency booster engines!" Metal ordered with an exaggerated close-up of his face.

The sip began to stabilize, and the corridor began to become vertical. The Chancellor latched onto Shadow as him and Sonic threw two bat-man like cords around a support beam and landed into a hallway.

"Quick, let's get out of here," Sonic said, and they ran off, but were soon captured in a vortex of ray shields.

"What? How did this happen?"

Shadow spoke up. "I say, patetitence is key. R2 will be along, and he'll release us."

They waited a moment, and soon R2 came flying down the hallway, splattered in oil.

Sonic commented "…What's he been doing?"

"Doesn't matter-" Shadow was cut off as an army of droids appeared to escort them to their leader.

They were brought to the bridge, where they met General Metal Sonic.

"Ahhh yes, the…_negotioator_, General Sonic the Hedgehog.

"And this must the infamous Shadow." Metal approached him and looked him over. "I was expecting someone of your reputation to be a bit…_Older."_

"Hyper Metal Sonic…You're shorter than I expected." Shadow shot back.

Metal turned his back to them. "I get that a lot. Nonetheless, your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection. He placed them in his robe.

Sonic said. "Not this time. And this time, you won't escape."

"R2!" R2 began going haywire, allowing the two Jedi to pull their lightsabers to them, and cut off the shackles. They cut down the droids in the room, only encountering major resistance from Metal's guards. They eventually defeated them too, and confronted Metal himself, who snatched up a rod and threw it at the glass, shattering it. He went flying out before the blast shields closed.

Metal shot a harpoon at the escape pod bay, and climbed in, firing off his and all the others.

The trio took their seats, trying to pilot what was left of it.

"Can you land it?" Sonic asked.

"I'd say under the circumstances the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant."

And that's what happened. They came into the planet's atmosphere, burning away half of the ship, being hosed down by others. The smoking husk came in hot, fortunately finding a landing strip that was suitable. Shadow managed to slow it down enough that they were able to land safely.

Once done, they came to the senators' palace, leaving the chancellor off. Shadow saw him off, but responded to a call from behind. He smiled as he saw his lovely wife, Amy, running to him. She kissed him as she embraced him, and when they were done, she looked into his eyes and said, "Shadow, I have wonderful news!"

"What, what is it?"

"Shady…I'm pregnant!"

Shadow looked taken aback for a moment, then smiled and said, "That's wonderful! Who's the father?"

"Oh stop it!"

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey- Check out the official forum for this story in the Sonic section)

2

Metal Sonic's escape pod had reached the far end of the galaxy, settling into a world called "Utapu." He hurried out of it, making his way to a private console where he uploaded a hologram of his master.

The hooded figure's face was completely obscured, but his mustache protruded out of it.

"Yes, Lord Egg-Man?"  
"General Metal, I suggest you move the separatist leaders to Mustafar."

"It will be done."

"The end of the war is near, general."

"But…the loss of Count Espio!"

"His death was a necessary loss. I will soon have a new apprentice. One far younger and more powerful."

On the Republic capital, Corusuant, Shadow watched his lovely wife grooming her hair on a balcony.

"Shady, I want to have our baby back home, on Naboo. We can move to the lake country where no one will ever know. Where we can be safe." She turned to him, smiling, "I can go early and fix up the baby's room."

They held each other's gaze for a moment, and Shadow said, "You are so…_beautiful." _

"That's only because I'm so in love."

"No, It's only because I'm so in love with _you."_

"Amy turned to him, said with worry, "So love has blinded you?"

Shadow chuckled and said, "No, no that's not what I meant."

Later, though hazy fog, as Amy was giving birth, as she was crying in pain, her life gave out, and she ceased to exist.

Shadow woke up in bed, panting, covered in sweat. He climbed out of bed, put on a robe, and headed to the living room.

Amy woke up, and looked after him.

She found him next to a fountain, stood beside him and said, "What's bothering you?"

He turned to her and said, "Nothing, nothing." He looked at her necklace, held it up. "I remember when I gave this to you."

Amy ignored his attempt to avoid the subject, and asked, "How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?"

Shadow looked away from her, and said ,"It was a dream."

"Bad?"

"Like the ones I used to have about Maria, just before she died."

Amy looked at him, eyebrows knit. "And…?"  
"And it was about you."

"Tell me."

Shadow looked at her and said, "…You died in Childbirth."

Amy looked taken aback. "…And the baby?"

"I don't know."

Amy moved to him. "It was only a dream."

Shadow put his hands on her shoulders. "I won't let this one become real."

"Listen…this baby will change our lives. I doubt the queen will continue to let me serve in the senate and if the council finds out you're the father then…"

"I know, I know."  
"Do you think Sonic will be able to help us?"

"We don't need his help." Shadow looked into her eyes and said, "Our baby is a blessing."

The next day, Shadow visited master Knuckles in a private meditation room.

"Premonitions…premonitions. These visions you have…"

"They're of pain, of death."

"You speak of yourself, or someone you know?"

"…someone."

"Someone close?"

Shadow hung his head. "Yes."

"Be careful when sensing the future Shadow. The fear of loss is a path to the dark side."

"I won't let these visions come true, master Kunckles."  
"Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the force. Do not mourn them, do not miss them. Attachment will lead to Jealousy, and that is the shadow of greed."

Shadow looked at him, and asked, "What must I do, master Knuckles?"

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose."

Shadow met Sonic in the war room, where his master was overlooking a hologram.

"You've missed the reports on the outer rim sieges."

"I'm sorry; I was held up. I have no excuse."

"Silviana has fallen, and general Voss had moved his troops to Quantive IV."

Shadow looked at him. "What's wrong then?"

"The senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the chancellor today."

"Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad?" Shadow paused a moment. "It'll make it easier for us to end this war."

Sonic began to go up the staircase, whispering to Shadow, "Be careful of your friend, Robotnik."

Shadow followed him. "Be careful of what?"

"He's requested your presence."

"What for?" "

"He would not say."

"He didn't inform the council? That's unusual." They stopped at the top of the staircase.

"All of this is unusual. It's making me feel uneasy."

Shadow arrived at the chancellor's private quarters, where he noted he was growing back his mustache.

They began walking around; where Robotnik commented "I hope you trust me, Shadow."

"Of course."

The chancellor said in a pained voice: "I need your help son."

"For what?"

"I'm depending on you to be the Eyes, Ears, and voice of the republic."

"What?"

"Shadow, I'm appointing you to be my personnel representative on the Jedi counsel."

"Me? A master?" Shadow stared in astonishment. "I'm overwhelmed sir." He had stopped, but now he walked over to him. "But the counsel electes its own members; they'll never accept this."

"Oh, I think they will. They need you." They came to an exit. "More than you know."

Once at the Jedi Counsel, Knuckles said, "The counsel does not allow this appointment lightly. This move by Robotnik is disturbing."

Shadow said, "I understand."

Master Tails spoke up: "You are on this counsel, but we do not grant you the rank of master."

Shadow looked at him perplexed. "What? How can you do this? It's outrageous, and Unfair! How can you be on the counsel, and not be a master?"

Tails gestured with his hand, and said with frustration: "Take a _seat_, young hedgehog."

Shadow bowed. "Forgive me, master." And took his seat.

A holographic projection of Master Big spoke up "We have searched most systems; Metal Sonic is nowhere to be found."

Knuckles replied, "Then search the Outer Rim."

Sonic put in, "We have only a few ships to spare."

"And what about the situation with the wookies on Kasshyyk?"

Knuckles said, "I have friends there. I'll go to Kasshyyk, with a battalion of Clones."

Later, Sonic and Shadow were walking down a grand Hall. "What kind of nonsense is this? Put me on the council and not make me a master! It's never been done in the history of the Jedi and is an insult-"

"Calm down Shadow, you've been given a great honor. To be on the council at your age; It's never happened before!

"But the fact of the matter is that you're too close to the chancellor; the council doesn't like it when he interferes with Jedi affairs."

Shadow leaned close to him. "I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the council."

"But it's what you wanted. Your friendship with chancellor Robotnik has seemed to have paid off."

"It has nothing to do with this."

"The only reason the council has permitted this appointment is because the chancellor trusts you."

"And…"

"Shadow, I'm on your side I didn't want to put you in this situation."

"What situation?"

Sonic hung his head, and looked at him. "The council wants you to report on the chancellor and all of his dealings."

"They want me to spy on the chancellor? That's treason!"

"We are at war, Shadow."

Shadow thought about it for a moment. "Why didn't the council give me this assignment when we were in session?"

"This assignment isn't to be on record."

"The chancellor is not a bad man, Sonic. He befriended me, he has watched over me ever since I arrived here."  
"That is why you must help us.

"Shadow, our allegiance is the senate; not to its leader, who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

"The senate wanted him to stay longer."

"Yes, but use your feelings Shadow, something it out of place."

Shadow turned his back to him looking out a window. "You're asking me to do something against the Jedi code, against the republic, against a mentor, and a friend, that's what's out of place here.

"Why are you asking this of me?"

Sonic looked at him, and said, "The council is asking you."

Later, Sonic was on a republic gunship, in conference with Masters Knuckles and Tails. "Shadow didn't take to his new assignment all too well."

Tails commented "It's very dangerous putting those two together. I don't think the boy can handle it."

"With all due respect master, is he not the chosen one? Is he not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force?"

"So the prophecy says."

Knuckles added, "A prophecy that could have been misread."

Sonic looked at him. "He won't let me down. He never has."

"I hope you are right."

They landed, and Knuckles got out, to huge battalion of Clone troopers.

At Shadow and Amy's apartment, they sat talking.

"This disturbs me…It's against the republic and everything it stands for."

"Have you ever considered that maybe we've been fighting on the wrong side?"

"What do you mean?"

"That all this time the democracy we've been fighting to save no longer exists, and the republic we've been serving as become the very evil we want to destroy."

"I don't believe that. And you're sounding like a separatist."

"This war represents a failure to listen. And now you're closer to the chancellor than anyone. Please, ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume."

"Don't ask me to do that!" He stood up. "Make a motion in the senate where that kind of request belongs."

"Don't this, don't shut me out let me help you." She came to him, and looked up at him. "Hold me…Like you did by the lake on Naboo."

Later that night, Shadow hurried to meet the Chancellor at the Space Opera.

"Ahh, Shadow its good to see you. Our clone intelligence reports have located Metal Sonic. He's hiding the Utapu system."

"It's about time. We'll be able to capture That monster and end this war."

"Please, sit down.

"I would begin to doubt the wisdom of the council if they did not pick you to hunt him down; you're the best choice.

"But I've grown to where I cannot trust the council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You might have sensed what I've come to suspect. The Jedi council wants control of the republic. They're planning to betray me."

Shadow shook his head. "I don't think that-"

"Shadow, search your feelings. You know, Don't you?"

"I know they don't trust you."

"Or the Senate. Or the republic. Or Democracey for that matter."

"I have to admit…My trust in them has been shaken."

"Why?" Robotnik looked at him. "They asked you to do something dishonest, didn't they? They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Remember back to your early teachings: All who gain power are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi."

"The Jedi use their power for good."

"Good is a relative point, Shadow. The Jedi and the Sith are Similar in almost everyway; including their quest for greater power."

Shadow thought about this for a moment. "The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think Inwards; only about themselves."

"And the Jedi Don't?"  
"The Jedi are selfless, they only care about others."

They watched the opera for a bit, and then Robotnik said, "Have ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plagus, the wise?"

"No."

"It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith Legend.

"Darth Plagus was a Sith Lord, so powerful and so Wise, he could influence the Midiclohrines to create life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from Dying."

Shadow looked at him. "He could actually save people from Death?"

"The Dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."

"Well…What happened to him?"

"He became so powerful, that the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually of course he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, and then his apprentice killed him in his sleep.

"Ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself."

Shadow looked at him. "Is it possible to learn this power?"

"Not from a Jedi."

On Kasshyyk, the army of Clones was organizing a defense on a small Beach, with Knuckles, who was in holographic conference with the Jedi Council.

"…We have tracked Metal Sonic to the Utapu system," Shadow was informing them, "The Chancelllor had requested that I lead the campaign against him."

Tails spoke up. "The Council will make up its own mind on who will go."

Big said, "I feel a _master _should go. Send Master Sonic."

"I agree.

"I."

"Then it's settled. I must get back." With that, Knuckles deactivated the Hologram, and looked at the war machines mobilizing.

"Sir, the droids have powered up their main generator."

"Then the time is upon us."

An Army of wookies bellowed war cries, and charged onto the beach that was being stormed by Droids. Groups of supporting clones overhead fired into the fray, taking out several droids with each volley.

From the beach droids and droid ships were being cut down, shot up and blown apart. However, Droids were returning fire, killing wookies and clone troopers, blowing up cover they had established.

A flyer came in overhead and behind a Droid transport, and landed two wookies on it. One slapped a bomb on it as the other ripped a battle droid apart with his bare hands. They both jumped off as the transport exploded.

On Corusant, Sonic and Shadow were walking to the transport ship. "You're going to need me on this one master."

"Oh I agree, but it may just turn out to be a wild Bantha chase."

They stopped, and Shadow looked at him. "Master, I've disappointed you. I haven't been very appreciative of your training. I've been Arrogant, and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the council."

Sonic smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. "You're young and wise Shadow and I'm very proud. I have trained you since you were a small boy, I have taught you everything I know, and you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be.

"But be patient Shadow, it will not be long before the council makes you a Jedi master." Sonic walked off.

Shadow called after him, "Sonic!" He turned around, "May the force be with you."

"Goodbye old friend. May the force be with you."

_TO BE CONTINUED! _


	3. Chapter 3

3

"_Save your Energy!"_

"_I can't…"_

"_Don't give up Amy!"_

Shadow woke from a dose on the couch, and watched Amy walk into the room. "Sonic's been by here, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he came by here this morning."

He got up and followed her. "What did he want?"

"He's worried about you. He says you've been under a lot of stress."

Shadow stood there a moment. "I feel lost."

"Lost? What do you mean?"

Shadow walked to a window. "Sonic and the council don't trust me."

"They trust you with their lives."

"Something's happening. I'm not the Jedi I should be." Amy looked at him strangely. "I want more, and I know I shouldn't."

She walked over; put her hand on his shoulder. "You expect too much of yourself."

Shadow looked at her. "I found a way to save you."

"Save me?"

"From my nightmares."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"I won't lose you Amy."

"I'm going to die in Childbirth Shady, I promise you."

"No; I promise you."

Sonic arrived at Utapu, and landed under the skeleton of a giant face hugger. He stepped out and was met by a man in desperate need of a retainer. "Greetings, young Jedi. What brings you to our remote sanctuary?"

"Unfortunately the war."  
"Well, there's mo war here. Unless you've brought it with you."

"With your kind permission I would like some fuel, and to use this city as a base as I search nearby systems for Metal Sonic."

The man motioned for some maintence guys to tend to his ship. He leaned close to Sonic. "He is here. We are being Held hostage."

"I understand."

"Tenth level. _Thousands _of battle droids."

"Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time."

The bowed to each other, and went away. Sonic spoke to his R2 unit, said "Take the fighter back to the ship. Tell Cody I've made contact.

One of Metal Sonic's guards watched as the ship flew away, as did Sonic, camped out beneath a small alcove.

Sonic snuck his way through several vents, coming out to several walkways above Metal Sonic and the separatist leaders. He peered down at them as Metal Sonic was giving a speech.

"I'm moving you to the Mustafar system. It is a Volcnic planet. You will be safe there."

"Safe?!" One of the leaders stood. "Chancellor Robotnik managed to escape your grip General. Without Count Esspio, I doubt your ability to keep us safe."

Metal Sonic leaned forward to him, making a fist as he said, "Be glad _you're_ not in my grip, Vicroy." They got up to leave. "Your ship is waiting."

Once they were all Gone, Sonc shackled off his robe, and leaped down behind Metal Sonic. "Hello there," He said.

"Ah, General Sonic. You _are_ a bold one." Four of his guards stepped forward. "Kill him."

Sonic ignited his Lightsaber, but crushed a ceiling vent down on them. _Heh, Shadow teaches me some things_, he thought as he beheaded one droid that had survived.

The army of droids that had crowded around them raised their weapons, but Metal waved them back.

"Your move," Sonic said.

"You fool!" Metal said as he unwrapped his robe. "I've been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Espio!" He pulled out two lightsabers, and used magnetic arms to hold two others, igniting all four of them, hold them at the proper pose. Sonic struck a pose too. Metal laughed, and spinning his upper lightsabers in circles, forcing Sonic to step back.

Finally, Sonic Struck, catching two Lightsabers, and sliding under him to avoid to more coming his way. He came out the other side, and slashed, catching two, and continued to slash, spinning and turning as he did, quickly avoiding many of Metal's blows.

They continued in this stalemate-like fight, until Sonic managed to overpower all four lightsabers, and strike at Metal's abdomen, shorting out the two magnetic arms, sending the lightsabers flying. Metal kicked, but Sonic recovered, and grinned. Metal looked perplexed a moment, but turned his head when an eruption of fire started up behind him. An army of clones had arrived, attacking and destroying his droid army.

Metal looked at him, and said "Army or not, you must realize: YOU ARE DOOMED!"

"Oh, I don't think so," and struck. Metal caught the Lightsaber, but fired up his engine and blasted out of there. Sonic turned to chase, but had to stop as Metal jumped over the edge of a platform.

He looked down, and saw Metal was making his way down to a ship. Sonic turned left and sped on the road, cutting down Battle droids that got in his way. He took the route going down; hoping his speed (Enhanced by the force) would get him there in time. He went several loops, and even found a spring which sped him up. But could he beat him down there?

On Corsuant, Shadow and Tails were filled in on the situation.

"Thank you Commander. Shadow, give this report to the chancellor. His reaction may give us a clue to his intentions."

"Yes master."

Once Shadow left, Tails looked at the remaining people in the hologram. "I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The dark side of the force surrounds the Chancellor."

"If he does not give up his emergency prowess after the destruction of Metal than he should be removed from office."

"The Jedi council will have to take control of the senate in order to secure a peaceful transition."

"This line of thinking will carry us to a dark place," Knuckles put in. "We must take great care."

Shadow arrived at the Chancellor's office. "Master Sonic has engaged Hyper Metal Sonic."

"Good."

Shadow hung his head. "I should be there."

"And why are you not? Because the Jedi council wouldn't put you there! Have you ever wondered at why they wouldn't do such a thing?"

"I don't know…I feel more and more I'm being excluded from the council. I know there are things about the force they are not telling me."

"They don't trust you Shadow." He got up. "They see your future. They know your power will be to strong to control." They walked on down the hall. "You must breach the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the force."

"What do you know of the force?"

"My mentor taught me everything about the force. Even the nature of the dark side."

Shadow looked at him with his eyebrows knitted. "You know of the dark side?"

"Shadow…if one is to know the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic view of the Jedi.

"If you wish to become a great and wise leader you must embrace a wider view of the force." They had begun circling each other. "Be careful Shadow: Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn the dark side of the force, and you will be able to save your wife, from certain death." Robotnik grinned.

"What did you say?"

"Use my knowledge, I beg you!"

Shadow pulled out his lightsaber. "You're the Sith Lord! You're the one they're hunting!"

"I know what's been troubling you, listen to me! Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi council!" They stopped circling, and just stared at each other, the tip of Robotnik's nose almost to the tip of Shadow's lightsaber. "Ever since I've known you, you've been looking for more than the life of an ordinary Jedi, a life of significance." Shadow put his blade near Robotnik's neck. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I would certainly like to."

"_I know you would… I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger."_

Shadow put up his lightsaber. "I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi council."

"Yes, you should."

"Then I'll know the truth of all this."

Robotnik leaned closer. "Use your wisdom Shadow. Use the dark side, to save Amy.

On Utapu, the battle raged. Sonic had caught up to Metal, and they were racing at blinding speed past droids and Clones fighting. Sonic tried to fight him off with his Lightsaber, but that had proved unsuccseful. Metal kicked him, jumped in front of him, and fired his jet in his face, knocking him back. Sonic recovered quickly, chasing Metal almost to the edge of the platform, but jumped on a rail just as he reached it. He balanced on the rail, sliding down its odd curve, jumping off at the precise moment to land on a flying droid, smashing it with his foot. He propelled himself from droid to the next, homing in on them using the force. As he was about to jump on one though, another shot him, causing him to drop his lightsaber, and worse, fall off the droid. He quickly grabbed onto the bottom of it though, and swung himself up, landing on it, and homing in on the one that shot him. Finally, he reached the platform Metal was on.

He kicked him as he landed on it, knocking him over. Metal grabbed his leg, and slammed him onto the hard steel that the platform was made of. Sonic tried to get away, but Metal grabbed him and threw him into the ship he was attempting to get escape into. Metal walked over, and threw his fist at Sonic's head, but Sonic managed to duck, leaving Metal to make a large indentation in his own ship. Metal kicked Sonic, sending him back on the ship, but Sonic managed to run off. Metal lashed out with his arm, catching Sonic's back and sending him to the edge of the platform. Sonic barely managed to grab on, and noticed a blaster sitting on the ground. He summoned it with the force. Metal was upon him, and Sonic fired into Metal's abdomen. Metal staggered back, and Sonic shot him several more times, eventually blowing him apart.

Sonic climbed up, and looked at the shattered remains of Metal Sonic, and at the blaster he was holding. "I think Shadow likes these," he muttered to himself, and walked on.

Shadow met up with Tails. "Master, I wish to speak with you."

"Good, we've just received word that Sonic has destroyed Metal Sonic. Now, the Chancellor can give up emergencey power to the senate."

"He won't give it up. I believe that Chancellor Robotnik is a Sith Lord?"

"A Sith lord?"

"Yes, the one we've been looking for."  
'Then our worst fears have come true."

"Please, allow me to accompany you when we arrest him."

"No; you're too young for this. It would be best if you stayed out of it."

"But master, trust me-"

"If what you've told me is true, then You'll have gained my trust." Tails looked over, and saw a crazy black man. "Oh, not him again!"

"I'M SAMUEL L. JACKSON!!!"

At sunset, Shadow sat brooding in the Jedi temple. _If the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost…_ He stood and went to the window staring out at the blazing city, and strangely, across several hundred miles, Amy stared back.

A hangar opened, and Shadow hopped into a ship, and took off.

Four Jedi, led by Tails, entered the Chancellor's office. "Ahh, master Tails, I take it Hyper Metal Sonic has been destroyed then?"  
"Yes; and you are under arrest.."

"What? Are you threanting me?"

"The senate will decide your fate."

"**I am the senate." **

"Not yet."

Eggman flipped out a lightsaber. "It's treason then." He ignited it, and despite his fat bulk, flipped up and cut down two Jedi instantly. He traded blows with Tails and the other one, quickly despacthing him as well. He traded blows with Tails, leading him down the hall, and coming to a large window, which they simultaneously destroyed.

Shadow arrived, and hurried up to the chancellor's office.

They fought in the hollow space of the window, continually slashing and lunging at each other, until Tails kicked Eggman's red lightsaber out of his hand, and led him forward with his own yellow one.

Shadow arrived just then, and saw what was happening.

"You are under arrest, my lord," Tails grumbled.

"Shadow, look! I was right! The Jedi are taking over!"

"The oppression of the Sith will never return! You have lost!"

"No…No… No! You have!" Eggman launched lightning from his fingers at him, but Tails, managed to catch it on his light saber. They held it for a moment, the lightning bouncing around, scarring Eggman's face, burning off what little hair he had (And raping his mustache)

"I have the power to save the ones you love! Ahhh! Don't let him kill me!"

"I'm going to finish this, once and for all!"

"You can't! He's got stand Trail!"  
"I can't hold it any longer!" He stopped the force lightning.

"He's got control of the senate and the courts! He's too dangerous to be left alive!"

"It's not the Jedi way!"

Tails raised his lightsaber.

"I need him!" As Tails struck, Shadow pulled out his own lightsaber and severed his hand. Eggman grinned, and shouted "**UNLIMITED POWER!" **firing his force lightning, and flinging Tails out the window.

Shadow dropped to his knees as Eggman arose. "What have I done?"

"You're fulfilling your destiny, Shadow. Become my apprentice, learn to use the dark side of the force."

"I will do anything you ask. Just help me save Amy's life. I can't live without her."

Eggman grinned, and twisted his voice: "_**To cheat death, is the power only one has achieved, but if we work together, we can find the secrete." **_

"I pledge myself to your teachings."

"_**Good, Good. The Force is strong with you. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth…**__**VADER." **_

"Thank you…my master."

"_**Rise."**_

Vader rose. Eggman looked at himself in the mirror, and used a sick perversion of the force to twist his mustache, and grow it to enormous proportions. His eyes looked damaged, so he flipped on some black glasses. He flipped his hood up, and looked at his new apprentice.

"When the Jedi discover what has been done, they will attempt to kill us. If they survive, there will be civil war without end.

"Every Jedi alive is now an enemy of the republic. They must all be killed. Even your friend, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Go to the Jedi temple, and eradicate them all, Lord Vader."

"What of the other Jedi scattered around the Galaxy?"

"They will be dealt with. Once you are done with the temple, travel to the Mustafar system, and kill Viceroy Gunray and his accomplices.

"**Once More the Sith shall rule the Galaxy! **And we shall have peace."


	4. Chapter 4

(Note, things are changed for variety)

4

An army of clones marched on the Jedi temple, led by Darth Vader himself.

Back on Utapu, the battle raged. Explosions dominated the hole-in-the-ground city, as Sonic made his way to Commander Cody. "Commander, move your troops to the upper levels!"

"Yes sir! And sir, you may be needing this," He handed Sonic his lost lightsaber. "Thank you Cody. Now get moving, we have a battle to win here!" Sonic ran off.

Cody put his helmet back on, and answered a ringing fone. Eggman appeared on the other side. "Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute order 66."

"Yes my lord."

As Sonic was running along a wall, the clones fired a tank at him, blasting him off, and sending him to the depths below.

And soon this call spread across the galaxy. On an ice World, Big the Cat led a charge on a bridge, but was shot down, his large bulk providing too much of a target to miss.

On Felucia, as Rouge the Bat was leading a group of clones, she was shot from behind, not evening pulling her lightsaber out.

As several fighters were in the air, Vector the Crocodile was shot down, crashing and burning.

On speeder bikes, Cream the Rabbit was obliterated.

On Kasshyyk, Knuckles buckeled over as he felt the dark side overpowering the light. But, when two clones approached behind him, he flipped around and decapitated them both. His wookie friends saw what was going on, and quickly ushered him away.

On corusuant, the battle of the Jedi temple was raging. Vader struck down several Jedi, and was approached by a maddened senator Thorndyke. "Shadow, Shadow what are you doing?" Vader stared at him a moment, then decapitated him without a thought.

He walked into a training room, where several kids approached him. "Master Shadow, they're too many of them! What're we going to do?" Vader stared at them, ignited his lightsaber, and slashed it through the nearest one.

Amy sat watching the burning temple from her apartment, and C-3PO approached her. "The Chancellor's office indicates master Shadow had returned to the Jedi temple. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be alright." He walked away.

Amy stood there a moment, and began Sobbing..

Senator Organna arrived at the temple (In a classic 50s lightning bird) and approached several cone troopers. "What's going on here?"

"There's been a situation. Sir; you'd best go."

"And so I shall." As he turned to leave, he saw a young Jedi appear and begin to cut down the clone troopers, but eventually he failed and was shot himself. The senator yelled "No!" but the clones pointed their guns at him. He quickly sped off, allowing the clones to ignore him.

On Kasshyyk, his wookie friends has smuggled Knuckles to a small pod. He looked back and thanked them. "Goodbye Tarful. Goodbye, Chewbacca."

Chewy howled.

"I will miss you." He climbed into the small pod, and blasted off, into the night.

On Utapu, Several clones were speaking. "Did you find Sonic?"

"Sir, no one could have survived that fall!"

Ironically, Sonic was hiding behind a box, right next to them, once they moved on, he snuck out. He came to a small ship, hopped in, and flew away.

As he was going off, a hologram appeared before him. "Senator Organna! My Clone troops turned on me, I need help!"

"We've just rescued master Knuckles, it appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates."

Back on Corusuant, Shadow arrived to meet Amy, and embraced her. "I heard there was an attack on Jedi temple! I could see the smoke from here!" Amy said, breathless, "Are you all right? What's happening?"

"I'm Fine. The Jedi are attempting to take control of the republic."

"I…I can't believe that."

"I saw master Tails attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself."

"Well…Shadow what are you going to do?"

Shadow turned his back to her, brooding. "I will not betray the Republic. My loyalties lie with the Chancellor, and with the senate, and with you."

"What about Sonic?"

"I don't know. When all the Jedi have been killed, we can only hope he remains loyal to the Chancellor."

"Shadow I'm afraid."

"Don't be. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission. The separatist leaders have gathered in the Mustafar system. I'm going there now, to end this war. Wait for me, until I return."

He climbed into his Jedi fighter, and blasted off.

Sonic rendezvoused with Organna and Knuckles. "How many other Jedi have survived?" he asked.

"We have heard from no one," Knuckles responded.

"Thousands of troops attacked the Jedi temple. We found a coded message, telling all surviving Jedi to meet there."

"Well, then we must go back," Sonic said. "If there are any stragglers, we must warn them!"

Knuckles interjected, "Do you suggest going back and dismantling the coded signal? I agree."

On the lava world, Mustafar, the separatist leaders were gathered around a hologram of Eggman. "The plan has gone accordingly, my lord." Gunray said.

"Very well. When my new apprentice, Darth Vader arrives, he will…take care, of you." The hologram dissipated.

The ship with the two remaining Jedi approached Corusuant, and Senator Organna was called to a special session of Congress. "I will be there."

"You will be expected," said the messenger.

"If this is a special session of congress, it will be easier for us to penetrate the Jedi temple," Knuckles said.

Darth Vader arrived on Mustafar, and powerfully walked into the leaders' room. "Ahh, lord Vader, we've been expecting you."

Vader locked all of the doors with the force.

Sonic and Knuckles arrived at the Jedi temple, and quickly dispatched the clone guards there. They made their way inside.

In Congress, Eggman was making a speech. Organna sat down beside Amy. "What's happening?"

"The Chancellor has been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to take over the senate."

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down, and defeated!" Eggman said, as The crowd applauded.

Sonic and Knuckles made their way into the Jedi temple. They happened across a mess of youngling bodies.

"This…padawan was not killed by the clones," Knuckles observed. "He was struck down by a light saber."

Sonic examined the body. "Who? Who could've done this?"  
At that very moment, Darth Vader was cutting down the Separatist leaders, ending the pointless war he served in.

In congress, the Chancellor spoke. "The attempt on my life my left me scarred and deformed. But I assure you: My resolve has never been stronger!" The crowd cheered.

Darth Vader swung widely, cutting them in twos, threes, fours, he would not let up! Several begged for their lives, but were ultimately destroyed. One escaped into another room, but before Vader walked into it, he made one last survey on the previous one.

"For Reasons of Security, and continued stability, the republic will be reorganized into THE FIRST GALATIC EMPIRE!" The crowd went wild.

Amy muttered to Organna, "So this is how Liberty dies: with thunderous applause."

Vader appeared before Gunray. "The war is over! Lord Sidous promised us Peace! He said-" Vader cut him down.

"There, I've recalibrated the message, warning any survivors to stay away."

"It will take the clones a long time to discover the re-calibration."

"Of course." As they were walking out, Sonic noticed a Security tape. "Excuse me master, there is something I must know." He walked to the console, and flipped it on. And what he saw horrified him.

Shadow-his apprentice, his brother, and his friend, was killing Jedi, even the younglings. He was kneeling before Eggman and swearing his allegiance to him.

"I…can't believe this! I can't watch any more!" He turned to Knuckles.

"We must destroy the Sith," the red ecidna said.

"Fine, but send me to kill the emperor, I cannot kill Shadow!"

"No; Eggman is too powerful for you to handle."

"But…He's like a brother to me!"

"The boy you trained, is gone. He has been consumed by the dark side, by Darth Vader."

"…I don't know where the emperor has sent him, I don't know where to look."

"Use your feelings Sonic, and you will find him."

Sonic went to Amy's apartment.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday."

"Do you know where he was going?"

"No."

"Please Amy, he's in grave danger."

"From the Sith?"

"From himself. Amy…he has turned to the darkside."

"How? How can you say that?"  
"I've…I've seen things, Amy, horrible things. Dead Younglings, Things unspeakable!"

"How do you know it was him?"

"I just do. The Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Robotnik is the Sith lord we've been looking for. After the death of count Espio Shadow became his new apprentice."

Amy sat down, clearly distruat. "I don't believe you." Sonic sat down next to her. "Amy, I need to find him."

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

Sonic just stared at her. Finally, he said, "…He's the father, isn't he?" Amy was simply silent. "I'm so sorry." Sonic climbed in a ship and flew off.

Later, Amy was climbing into her own ship, and a pilot ran next to her. "M'lady, let me come with you."

"No it's okay, the fighting's over, and 3PO will look after me." They climbed into the cockpit, where 3PO took the controls.

However, Sonic had stowed beneath, and hid in a closet.

_TO BE CONCLUDED!_


	5. Chapter 5

5

Vader appeared on a hologram to Eggman. "The separatist leaders are dead, my master."

"It is finished then. You restored peace and Order to our galaxy.

"Send this information to the ships of the trade federation. All droid units must shut down, immediately."

"Very good my lord." Vader proceeded to do that. Afterward, he caught sight of a ship landing on the outside platform.

Amy sat in the cockpit for a moment, and saw her beloved come running along to meet her.

She ran out to, and embraced him.

"I saw your ship. What're you doing out here?"  
"I was worried about you. Sonic told me terrible things. That you'd…turned to the dark side, that you'd killed younglings…"

"See? Sonic is trying to turn you against me."  
"He cares about us?"  
" 'Us?' "

"He knows. All he wants is to help you. " She looked into his eyes. "All I want is your love."

"Love can't save you Amy, only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost? You're a good person! Don't do this!"

"I'm doing it for you."

"No! We can go to Naboo, we can raise our child there!"

"Don't you see? We don't have to runaway any more! I have brought peace to the republic! I am more powerful than the chancellor! I can overthrow him!" Amy began to step away. "And together, you and I can rule the galaxy! Make things the way we want them to be!" Amy was out of arm's reach now.

She shook her head. "I don't believe what I'm hearing! Sonic was right! You've changed. "

"I don't want to hear any more about Sonic. The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me!"

Amy began sobbing, her voice began breaking. "I don't know you anymore! Shadow, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow!" Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Because of Sonic?"

"Because of what you've done, because of what you plan to do!" Shadow saw Sonic standing in the doorway of the ship. "Come back Shadow! Please come back! I love you!"

"Liar!" He shouted. Sonic began walking down the ramp. "You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" Shadow slapped her, knocking her to the ground. "No! No! I SWEAR!" Vader began to choke her with the force. "Ugh…No…Ughh…."

"Shadow, let her go." Vader didn't let up. "Let. Her. Go." Vader did, dropping her to the floor, unmoving. He looked at his former master. "YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!"

"You have done that yourself!"

Vader discarded his robe. "You will not take her from me!"

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that," Sonic said as he cast off his own robe. "Have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now, until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." They began circling each other.

"Don't lecture me Sonic. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do." They stopped, and Vader turned his back to him, while Sonic felt Amy's pulse. She was alive. "I have brought peace, justice, and order to my new empire."

"_Your_ new empire?"

"Don't make me kill you."

"Shadow, my allegiance is to the republic, to democracy!"

Vader controversially said, "If you're not with me, then you're my enemy!"

Sonic stared at him. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes. Sonic pulled out his lightsaber. "I will do what I must."  
"You will try." Sonic ignited his lightsaber, but then Vader ignited his and flipped backward, igniting and epic duel that began with them fighting off the platform and into Hell fire. Vader led Sonic to the edge, but Sonic was able to repel him backward, causing Vader to downcast Sonic's lightsaber, and kick him towards a door.

Eggman sat at his desk beneath the congressional chambers, and stirred as knuckles walked in, killing his two guards instantly. He looked at him. "I hear you have a new apprentice emperor. Or should I call you Darth Sidous."

"Master Knuckles, you survived. Now you shall witness the complete power of the dark side." He fired lightning from his finger tips, sending knuckles into the wall, and leaving him on the ground.

Sonic and Vader battled along a bridge, and eventually came to a door, and proceeded down the hall, the lightsabers swinging about destroying the small, triangular hallway they were in. Finally they came to the control room, where they both jumped and flipped around, trying to landed a blow on each other, but only lightsaber was met with lightsaber.

Eggman approached the fallen Jedi. "I have waited a long time for this, my little red friend." Knuckles stood up. "The Jedi are no more."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," and Knuckles pushed him back with the force, knocking him into the wall. Eggman got to his feet, and flipped at the same time Knuckles did to the entrance. "If you are so powerful," Knuckles ignited his lightsaber, "Then why leave?"

"You have lost! Darth Vader will become more powerful than either of us!" Eggman flipped out his own lightsaber.

"You may have misplaced faith in your new apprentice. As well as your faith in the dark side of the force."

With that, Knuckles struck, flipping up and around Eggman, landing in front of him, and catching his lightsaber. Eggman laughed, and swung.

Vader pulled Sonic's arm away, and slashed his lightsaber. Sonic kicked it way, marginally before it hit him, and kicked Shadow in the stomach. Shadow kicked him back, but his legs were swiped out from under him, and he fell on his back. Sonic got above him, and swung down but Shadow retrieved his lightsaber, and blocked it as it came down on him.

Knuckles and Eggman flipped around and around, on a the central congressional box, which elevated into the empty congressional hearing chambers, and they continued in their duel, dwarfed by the sheer massiveness of the room. Knuckles eventually caught the emperor's blade, and drove it downwards, but Eggman managed to overthrow it.

In the control room, Vader and Sonic fought, not strafing or moving now, but with their feet planted, striking again and again at each other. Finally, they came to a point where they tried to push each other with the force, only locking themselves in a stalemate, but finally propelling themselves into the wall. Shadow got up, and fired lightning from his organic arm, destroying the control panel behind Sonic, who had jumped out of the way, deactivating the shields outside, on the mining arms.

Sonic ran around the room, being chase by Vader's force lightning, igniting the whole room on fire. He came to a door, and slashed the control panel, opening it. As he backed out onto a balcony overlooking the lava streams below, he could Vader silhouetted by the flames. But Vader emerged, and swung his lightsaber.

Eggman had climbed into one of the congressional seats, and lifted it up with the force, floating above Knuckles. He then pulled other ones away, and swung them at him. Knuckles dodged out of the way of several, and punched through several more, sending the wreckage cascading down to the ground. Eggman threw one at him, but Knuckles caught it with the force, and began spinning it around. He then flung it back at him, upending the one he was sitting in, and leaving him dangling off the edge. Eggman let go, but clung on to another. Knuckles made his away over to him, igniting his lightsaber, but Eggman shot it away with his lightning. He fired his lightning at Knuckles, who captured it in his hands, charging it into spheres of power. Eggman kept up his assault, but eventually Knuckles flung him backward, the blast knocking the red echidna back as well.

Eggman landed on a congressional seat, while Knuckles reached for the central platform, but could only grip the edge with his fingers. He pulled his other arm up, and stuck his knuckles into the steel, but Eggman suddenly appeared above him and shot him down with his lightning, sending him to the floor.

Vader battled Sonic to the edge of the balcony, and kicked him off, sending him to land on a curving rail, which Sonic began to slide down on. Vader jumped, and grinded after him, both eventually picking up speed and shooting down the rail, swinging and slashing their lightsabers at one another. They kept up these attacks, as their shoes gave off sparks, as a jet of lava erupted beside them, ever trying not to cut the rail, for fear the entire thing would give way, if but a single piece was lost. They kept this up, swinging and slashing at enormous speeds, Vader even tried to fire his lightning at Sonic, but Sonic was able to repel it.

Finally, Vader was able to hold Sonic's lightsaber away long enough for him to grab his former master and send him off into the distance. He watched, as he failed and Sonic landed on a mining arm. Vader jumped down after him.

The looked at each for a moment, then ran towards one another, gripping each other's hands above their heads, trying to force each other away as a jet of lava erupted beside them.

Knuckles crawled through a small ventilation shaft. He spoke into his comm. unit. "Hurry, we will need careful timing."

"I'm on it," Said Organna, flying in his classic lightning bird. "Activate your homing beacon when you're ready."

"Sir, We haven't found him," several clones troopers said to Eggman.

"Then he's not dead. Double your search." He turned to his servant. "Tell captain Cargate to ready my shuttle."

"Yes master."

He said, more to himself than anyone, "I sense lord Vader is in danger."

Vader and Sonic struggled on the mining arm, but quickly shot to the very end when a jet of lava erupted and fell on the middle of it, causing it to break off. The end they were on, a large, claw-like structure, dipped, and began to fall in the sea of lava. As it did, the two ran forward, Vader even striking at Sonic a they did, and grabbed onto cables dangling from the top.

The structure was now floating on top the lava, with red and blue lightsabers glowing near the top.

Knuckles crawled out through the vent, and dropped down onto Organna's hovercar. "I have failed. I must go into Exile," He said, hanging his head.

They swung at each other, leading their lightsabers into the metal. Vader grabbed Sonic with the force and sent him swinging on his cable. Vader took position, and fired the jets in his shoes, launching him at his enemy, striking him when he came close. Sonic returned to the structure, leaving Vader to come in just as it was entering a lava-fall. Sonic spied a hovering platform, which he jumped on, watching as Vader came on the structure as it went over the fall. He ran along the beam, avoiding the lava as it was nearing him, and jumped on a small mining droid. It flew up next to Sonic, and they began striking at each other again, and again, and again.

Finally, Sonic managed to bat the droid away, allowing him a moment to speak. "I have failed you Shadow, I have failed you."

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!"

"Shadow, Chancellor Robotnik is evil!"

"From my point of view the Jedi are evil!"

"Well, then you _are _lost!" He swung again, but Vader knocked it away. "This is the end for you, my master." He leaped up in the air, and landed on the opposite side of the small platform. They swung and slashed at each other, eventually becoming locked in a saber duel, which, after much pressing Vader won, allowing Sonic to flip back onto a mound of earth. "It's over Shadow! I have the high ground!"

"You underestimate my power!"

"Don't try it!"

He jumped, flipped over Sonic, and landed behind him. Shadow turned, but Sonic was faster: He severed his legs and his organic arm, and kicked the husk to the edge of the lava.

Vader screamed in pain. "Shadow, you were the chosen one! You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them! You were supposed to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!" He watched, as the lava caught Vader's leg and burnt him alive, leaving him in even more pain. "You were my brother Shadow! I loved you!"

"**I HATE YOU!**" He screamed, reaching to drag himself away. Sonic looked with pity at the burning husk that had once been his friend, his apprentice. Now, it was only a twisted mangling of a once good person. It disgusted him, and worse, He knew he had failed to prevent this.

He picked up his friend's lightsaber, and walked off.

He made his way back to the sip, where 3PO greeted him. "Oh, Master Sonic are you all right? I've got Miss Amy on board, let's hurry and leave this dreadful place." Sonic tapped him on the shoulder.

Sonic met Amy in the medical wing, and felt her face. It was warm. She stirred. "Sonic…is Shadow alright?" But then she fell back asleep.

Sonic got into the cockpit, and together they blasted off.

A metal hand reached forth, and dug into the soft earth, and propelled the burnt husk forward. It did so again, and again, until Eggman reached it. "He's still alive. Get a medical capsule immediately.

On a barren asteroid, Knuckles sat brooding. He moved when he was called to Sonic the Hedgehog's presence. They rushed Amy to the medical center, as Eggman rushed Vader to an operation room.

The droids began to induce birth, and explained that though she was completely healthy, they were losing her. She had lost the will to live.

They operated quickly to save the babies. Sonic inquired to the babies, and the robot explained she was carrying twins.

Amy lay on the table, at peace, as Vader lay on the table, in agony.

But soon she was in agony, she screamed from labor pains, as he screamed from being touched, and having new, metal limbs affixed to his skin.

The first baby came, and it was a boy. Amy named him Luke, and smiled at him. The next baby came, and it was a girl. She named her Leia.

Vader's new body was almost complete. One final attachment remained: A mask, to regulate his breathing and the damage done to his Lungs. It was fitted on, and Vader sucked in a breath, causing a haunting noise, and exhaled, causing a new noise.

Birth and Rebirth.

Finally, Amy gave out, and ceased to exist.

Vader rose on the slab, and Eggman leaned close. "Lord Vader? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Master." He looked at him. "Where is Amy? Is she safe? Is she all right?"

"It seems that, in your hate, you killed her."

"No….She was alive…I FELT IT!" He pushed outward with the force, destroying the droids that saved him and breaking apart everything else. He ripped his shackles off the slab and took two stomps forward. "Noooo!" He bellowed.

On Naboo, Kunckles, Sonic and Organna sat, thinking of what to do. "The children must be kept hidden sand safe."  
"I will take the girl," Organna said, "My wife and I have have talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us."

"And what of the boy?" Sonic inquired.

"Send him to Tattonie, to his family."

"I will take the boy and watch over him."

They got up to leave, but Kunckles waved Sonic down.

"Master Sonic, I have a bit of training for you on Tattonie."

"Training?"

"An old friend of yours has learned the path to immortatilty. He has returned from the netherworlds of the force. Your old master."

"Qui Gon?"

Knuckles nodded. "I will teach you to commune with him."

Organna and the droid duo walked down the hall, and encountered captain Antilles "Sir, I'm leaving these droids in your care. Have them cleaned up, and have the protocol droid's memory wiped."

"Yes m'lord."

"What? Oh no."

A funeral service was held for Amy in the twilight of Naboo, where her hand was curiously placed on a charm around her neck. A charm Shadow had once given her.

Several Star destroyers were clustered around an object. On one of them, Darth Vader approached his master, and viewed the construction of their new weapon.

At Organna's summer home, he showed his wife their new baby.

And on Tatoonie, Sonic Presented Luke to his aunt and Uncle at sunset. He watched them as they looked into the sunset, holding a new hope.

THE

END


End file.
